Loonatics Unleashed: A new Adventure
by Ruieko
Summary: Tech is somehow transported into a different world, and has lost all memories of the Loonatics. In this world Tech comes upon a girl, whom has a few powers of her own and a secret that she wishes to keep to herself.
1. Departure

A girl ran through the forest, a figure followed closed behind her. It started shooting dark waves of energy at the girl, she dodged everyone. Suddenly another figure stood in front of her, they had her cornered.

* * *

"Hey, Tech you got anything new to show us?" asked the yellow rabbit entering the room where a green colored coyote was working.

"Well, Ace…I think I almost got it done." showing the rabbit a device, which looked a lot like a remote.

"Great, Tech. But it looks like a remote from the TV."

"Well that's because it is the remote to the TV."

"Oh, that's explains why Duck is-"

"AH! I CAN'T FIND IT! WHERE COULD IT BE!" both Tech and Ace looked towards the door where the cry had come from. "I KNOW PUT IT HERE SOME WHERE! OH! I'M MISSING MY FAVORITE SHOW! REV, DID YOU TAKE THE REMOTE?"

"No-Duck-I haven't-seen-the-remote-all-day."

"So…um when are you going to tell Duck the bad news?" asked Ace giving the green coyote a smile.

"I figure I get him a new later. He watches too much TV anyway." said Tech as he finished tuning up the remote.

"Good point there. So, Tech what is it and what does it do?"

"Why don't I show it to you?"

"Wait Tech let me get the others and you can show us."

* * *

In the lab, as the others arrived Tech placed the device on the table next to him, so that everyone could see. 

"Okay, Tech what is so special about the TV remote?" asked Lexi with Slam and Rev behind her.

"Hey, where's Duck" asked Ace as he re-entered the room.

"He's-still-looking-for-the-TV-remote. Tech-I-hope-you-get-him-a-new-one-fast,-cause-he's-touching-my-stuff-and-it's-really-annoying!"

"All right Rev, I'll get him a new remote after I finished with the demonstration. As you can see this is a TV remote control that is has been modified." showing Lexi, Slam, Rev, and Ace. They decided not to wait for Duck to come; after all he was busy doing something else.

"This will allow us to transport anything, from a toy to a building. To anywhere in the world, that includes the galaxy."

"Oh-oh-oh!"

"Yes, Rev what is it?"

"Well-I-was-just-thinking-could-it-transport-people? I-mean-if-it-could-then-that-would-be-so-cool! Cause-then-we-could-just-teleport-the-villains-to-their-cells-and-we-don't-have-to-bring-them-in-and…and…"

"Um, Rev I think we get the point. Okay, Tech you told us what it does, but how does it work?"

"I thought you never ask. Well if we, lets say transport this cup of water to the other side of the room, then all we need to do is press 0002 and 'Enter'…"

Out from the remote shot a blue beam of light, which hit the cup and it disappeared. The Loonatics all stared at where the cup was and just then Duck entered the room, just as he had, the cup fell on him spilling water all over him.

"Hey…who's the wise guy?"

"Sorry, Duck didn't know you were coming." answered Tech trying not to laugh.

"Well I just came in because this is the only place I haven't looked for my, REMOTE!" spotting the TV remote in Tech's hand. "So you're the one who took the remote! You know I missed a lot of my favorite show, especially Misty Breeze." as he snatched the remote control from the coyote's hand.

"Duck wait I-"

"I don't want to hear it I just want to watch Misty Breeze on TV." Before Tech had a chance to tell Duck that he had made changes to the remote, Duck disappeared. Tech ran out of the room, Rev in front of him and the others behind, he had to stop Duck.

* * *

Duck re-appeared in the Living room where the big screen TV was. Pressing the 'on' button and a number combination to change the channel, Rev had just entered the when Duck pressed the 'Enter' button. Just as Tech showed before, a beam of blue light that reflected off the TV screen, just then Tech and the other loonatics entered the room. Seeing the beam of light Tech told the others to be careful not to get hit by one it. 

"Tech how do we stop the beam of light from bouncing off of everything?" asked Ace avoiding the shooting beam

"Well, in order to do that we would have to let it hit something, but unfortunately I have no idea where the beam might take an object."

"Would anyone like to explain why there are beams of light shooting out of the TV remote control?" asked Duck as he teleported to where the group was standing.

"Well, Duck you just took my new invention, and I have no idea where the beam of light will end up!" answered Tech not noticing the blue beam of light heading towers him.

"Tech-look-out!" called out Rev, but it was too late, the beam of light struck the coyote on the back and he slowly started to disappear. The rest of the loonatics stared where the green coyote had been.

**Hi, this is my first story so I hope you liked it... I'm still figuring out how to upload. PLEASE NO FLAMES, I allow comments that will help improve the story.**


	2. Crystalia

All the Loonatics stared at where Tech been before he disappeared, and there was a moment of silence. Duck was the first to speak after what had happen, "What just happed?"

"It-seems-that-the-remote-that-you-used-send-a-beam-of-light-which-took-Tech-and-brought-him-to-a-different-place-somewhere-in-the-Universe."

"So, I guess that means that you can't get a reading on him on your GPS." asked Lexi

"No-I-can't-get-anything.-I'm-starting-to-get-worried-maybe-we-should-go-look-for-him-you-know-cause-he-might-be-hurt-or-he-could-be-held-captative-in-a-cell-with-these-blood-thirsty-monster-or-mabe-he-is-being-controled-by-an-evil-vilian-like-Black-Velvet-who-can-use-Tech-and-his-inventions-to-take-over-the-world-and-"

"Alright, Rev. We get it." Ace said getting Rev to stop talking before his ideas go to far, "We're all worried about him, well maybe not Duck."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" said Duck crossing his arms.

"Just kidding, Duck. Anyways I think that we should tell Zadavia what happen first."

"Yeah, we can't just leave Acmetropolis undefended with all those villains on the loose. Who knows what could happen." Lexi walked out the door with Slam and Duck, following behind her.

"Lexi's right Rev, we can't just leave and have it unguarded, while we are gone."

"Yeah-but"

Ace put an arm around Rev's shoulder and said, "Don't worry Tech's a genius what could happen?"

* * *

Tech opened his eyes to find that he was in a forest, as he sat up he noticed that he was bandaged on his head and his left arm. _How did I get injured, I don't remember doing anything dangerous. Where I am I and how did I get here?_ Tech wondered to himself, until he heard a voice from behind, "Oh, good you're awake." Tech turned around to see a girl standing there, smiling at him. "So what's your name?" 

"M-my name is T-Tech."

* * *

"…and so that's what happened" Ace had just finished telling Zadavia, the story of what had happened to Tech. 

"Zadavia-can-we-go-and-look-for-Tech?"

"I don't see why you can't go. There hasn't been any problem in Acmetropolis since we defeated my brother, and isn't this your vacation?" after defeating Zadavia's brother the Loonatics decided to take a short vacation from all the fighting.

"Yeah-I-totally-forgot-about-that-I-mean-it's-only-been-a-few-days-since-we-started-but-I-completely-forgot."

"Dose that mean we can go, Zadavia?" with a smile on Lexi's face.

"Of course, and I think Acmetropolis can handle a few days without the Loonatics."

Ace turned to the orange Duck, "Hey, Duck do you still remember the numbers you press before you zapped Tech?"

"Of course, I do. It's the channel for Misty Breezes, number 9919."

"That's great, come on guys. Let's jet."

* * *

"So, Tech, you don't remember what you did before you got here?" ask the girl, she wore a red T-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of running shoes 

"No I don't, all I remember was that, I lived in a city called Acmetropolis, on Earth, I graduated from the University and then…blank, nothing." He took a sip of warm water that the girl had handed to him, thinking what he should do. Finally, he said, "So…um…"

"Katie, you can call me Katie."

"Okay, Katie, where I'm I?"

The girl stood up, "Come I'll show you." Tech followed her till they stopped at the edge of a cliff. Tech could see an ocean of trees, far away Tech spotted an object which looked like a palace but it too small to be sure. "This is Crystalia."

**I hoped you enjoyed it, Please R&R.**


	3. On the search for Tech

"Okay, is everybody ready?" asked Ace holding the remote in his hands.

"Yeah, we're ready to go are you sure you remember how to use that thing?"

"No-sweat,-Tech-showed-us-and-Duck-used-it-without-knowing-how-it-works,-how-hard-could-it-be?"

"Right, what Rev said, um…Duck what was the number combination again?"

The duck sighed, "It's number 9919." Ace quickly pressed the numbers before he forgot them again. Pressing 'Enter' the Loonatics felt themselves falling down into darkness, for about 5 second.

Suddenly they fell onto the ground, "Wow- that-was-so-much-fun-could-we-do-it-again-Ace-can-we?-Please?"

"Uh…sure I guess after we find Tech and return home."

"Would you guys please get off me?!" Slam, Ace, Rev, and Lexi looked down to see that they where all sitting on top of Duck. Duck vanished from under Slam and reappeared, standing beside the pile of Loonatics.

Rev got off standing beside Duck, as the rest of them got off, a dark figure, in a cloak, stood behind some trees observing them. He put up a hand, "I'll use him." focusing on Rev. With a grin he sent out a black wave of energy, hitting Rev directly.

"Rev you pick up anything on your GPS?" asked the bunny, as he rubbed dirt off his shoulder. There wasn't an answer, "Rev?" Ace turned to the roadrunner.

The red roadrunner ran past Ace, grabbing the remote out of his hand. The Loonatics all stared at him, wonder what he was doing. He held out the remote so all of them could see, as he broke it into pieces.

"Rev what are you doing?!?"

The roadrunner gave a smirk, "Your friend, Rev, isn't here right now." His voice was low and was at a slower pace. A black glow surrounded him and his eyes where pitch black as well.

"Who are you and what have you done with our friend?"

"I have done nothing with your friend, here; I'm just simply using his body and power to do my bidding."

"And exactly what is that?" Duck started some orange fireballs in his hands. "Okay, Ace, so what are we suppose to do?"

"Well first, we've got to get Rev back to normal."

"Okay, so how do we do that?" asked Lexi.

"I still got to figure out that part, at times like these I really wish Tech were here."

"That makes two of us."

* * *

Katie and Tech walked down a hill, Katie had just finished showing Tech around Crystalia. "What do you think, Tech?"

Before he could answer, there was an explosion. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but I'd better check it out."

"Wait, Katie, I'm coming as well."

"But your wounds still need to heal."

"I'm alright. I feel much better now."

"But…" there came another explosion. "Okay, but you have to be careful."

"Don't worry I will." And he started to run, with Katie toward the explosions. As she ran through the thick forest towards where the explosions were coming from, she wondered who it was doing all this, and desperately hoped that it wasn't him…

**Hoped you enjoyed.**


	4. Blade

**Well in this chapter Blade will be introduced, but it won't be long though. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Duck throw another orange fireball and Lexi tried a brain blast at Rev, but he dodged the attacks easily. "Alright, now my turn." said the roadrunner with a grin on his face. He ran toward Duck, and punched him in the stomach, sending him flying backwards hitting against the trees behind him. He slowly struggled to get up, and again before anyone could react to Rev, he ran towards Duck and kicked him up into the air. The roadrunner jumped and kicked him back down again, causing a cloud of dust to appear around the area where Duck hit the ground.

"Hey, Duck! You alright?" asked Ace, but there was no answer. Instead they a heard chuckle. As the cloud of dust started to clear, they could see Rev standing on top the motionless body of Duck. "HEY! GET OFF OF OUR FRIEND! AND LET REV GO!" Ace's eyes started to glow yellow, and laser beams from his eyes fire at him.

"Ace stop! You're going hurt Rev." Lexi ran to Ace and grabbed his arm. At once Ace stopped he looked at Rev then to Duck and to Lexi and Slam, who both seem worried.

After a moment of reflecting on what he had just done Ace finally said, "Sorry, Lexi. It's just that I'm not used to one of the team attacking us."

"I know, but you can let the confusion get to you, I'm sure there will someway to get Rev back to normal."

"Ah, how touching, but there isn't anyway to return your friend back to normal, not unless I decide that I don't need him anymore."

"So, you're saying that if you lose interest in Rev you'll let him go?"

"It'll depend." Then the roadrunner closed his eyes, he seem to be concentrating on something. Moments later, he opened them again and headed into the forest.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ace yelled after the roadrunner, "Lexi, Slam, I need you two to stay here, with Duck, in case he comes back."

"Right, but have to be careful." Ace turned to Lexi, he gave her a smile, meaning _sure thing_.

* * *

Katie ran through the forest, Tech seemed to be keeping up with her. Suddenly, she stopped, "Katie what's the matter?" She just stood there. Then, not too far from where they were, Tech saw a blur of black and red heading towards them.

"It's him…" Tech looked at Katie she started to glow a bluish/white color.

"Who's _him_?" the blur of black and red stopped in front of them.

"So nice to meet you again, Katie." said the roadrunner.

"Blade, same as always I see, using others to do your bidding." She responded.

"No need to get upset, I'm only here to take your power."

"You know as well as I do that it's nearly impossible to take it from me."

"Yes, but with this speed your power won't be able to keep up with me." Katie said nothing, "Well I see that you don't have anything to say about that, I guess I'll take care of your friend first." He turned to Tech.

Tech took a step back, the roadrunner started to charge towards Tech.


End file.
